


Growth Spurt

by haruka



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Fruits Basket - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-15
Updated: 2005-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scolding from a surprising source finally quiets Kyo and Yuki.</p><p>This was the result of a fifteen-minute word challenge.  The challenge word is stated at the end of the ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growth Spurt

Growth Spurt (Fruits Basket)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

"Watch where you're walking, you damned rat!"

"If you'd stop taking up the whole doorway, there wouldn't be a problem, stupid cat!"

Souma Shigure sighed, and he could hear an echoing sigh from both Momiji and Hatsuharu. Kyo and Yuki were at it again.

Actually, they hadn't stopped. The two of them always fought, often physically, but today seemed to be worse than usual. They'd been bickering every moment they were in the same room ever since they'd gotten up that morning. According to Yuki, they had even been reprimanded by a teacher in school (although, he added, it was all Kyo's fault.) Anyone might think that the two of them would have settled down for a little while after that, but apparently it wasn't to be.

Kyo and Yuki stopped by the low table and frowned, looking around it. Not only Shigure, Hatsuharu and Momiji were there, but also they were taking care of the two youngest members of the Juunishi, Kisa and Hiro. They were already kneeling, awaiting dinner to be served by the two boys who had prepared it, which meant the only two places left had the combatants next to each other.

"I'm NOT sitting beside THAT guy!" they both declared in unison, then glared at one another.

"Aw, come on, you guys," Momiji cajoled. "The food will get cold if you don't hurry."

"Either that, or we'll just eat it all on you," Hiro remarked, taking a big bite of rice.

Grumbling, the two older boys took their places, but didn't look happy about it.

By the time, they had been there for five minutes, NO ONE looked happy about it.

"Stop taking up the whole table!"

"Get your elbow out of my ribs, then."

"Hey, that was MY chopstick!"

"If you've already touched it, then _I_ certainly don't want it."

"What's THAT supposed to mean?!"

Shigure tried to joke about it to the others. "I really should buy stock in an aspirin company. Anyone in the vicinity of these two must go through them by the case."

Hatsuharu sighed. "I wish Kyo would leave Yuki alone."

"It isn't just Kyo," Hiro remarked with a sneer in their direction. "They're both acting like babies."

Kisa didn't say anything, but her sad expression as she looked toward her older cousins said enough.

"By the way, YOU'RE doing the clean-up, rat!"

"Me? Why me?!"

"Because I did most of the cooking and you know it! You can burn water!"

"And you'll probably give us all food poisoning!"

There was a loud bang and everyone jumped, turning toward Momiji, who had slammed both palms on the table.

"That's enough!" he declared. "You two ought to be ashamed of yourselves! Even HIRO just said your behavior was juvenile, and he's years younger than you are! Grow up and act your age or … or go to your rooms without dinner!"

"At least then it would be quiet," Shigure remarked with a chuckle.

Yuki blushed. He hadn't heard Hiro's remark, but it was embarrassing enough for Momiji, of all people, to tell them off about immature behavior. He glanced at Kyo and saw that he, too, was red-faced.

"I'd like to eat the dinner we made," he said. "Truce?"

"Yeah," Kyo grumbled.

Momiji relaxed and grinned at the others, who all looked impressed. Shigure couldn't wait to tell Hatori about how the rabbit who refused to grow up silenced his older cousins with accusations of immaturity. Somehow, he doubted he'd believe it.

\--

(Word challenge -- Juvenile)

(2005)

Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya.


End file.
